Vientos de nostalgia
by alishta
Summary: Los ultimos días de Sacro Imperio Romano, sus ultimos momentos junto a Chibitalia, antes de partir a un viaje del cual probablemente nunca regresara.


_**Disclaimer: todos los derechos de de los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya. **_

**1. La niña de mirada distraida**

Y ahí estaba ella, aquella niña de dulce voz y mirada distraída. Siempre con su vestido de color verde y su blanco delantal. Y aun con mucho trabajo era una perezosa y se quedaba dormida con el más mínimo esfuerzo. ¿Por qué siendo él alguien con un estatus mayor se sentía atraído a esa torpe niña? Quiso obligarla a formar parte de su imperio, no funciono ni a las buenas ni a las malas, ¿será razón de este rechazo que había algo en ella que lo ponía nervioso? Suspiro, su corazón latía violentamente, ella era la culpable de su extraño malestar. Por eso debía enfrentarla, decirle en su cara que era solo una tonta niña, perezosa y estúpida.

Pero al ponerse frente a ella, dispuesto a decirle lo planeado, se cohibió, sonrojándose enormemente, sus ojos azules se desviaron hacia un lado para evitar mirarla a los ojos, arreglo su sombrero cubriendo sus claros cabellos, y colocándose la capa en forma más ordenada exclamo a todo lo que daba su voz.

— Tú... ¡tienes que... — guardo silencio cortándosele el aliento y mirando fijamente a Chibitalia, quien con aquella mirada intensa tirito de miedo y comenzó a sollozar.

— ¡No te olvides de la escoba... — apareció Hungría repentinamente mirándolos a ambos con curiosidad.

Viendo a la chica mayor aparecer, Sacro Imperio Romano (SIR) se sintió avergonzado y huyo lo más rápido que podían llevarlo sus cortas piernas, corrió hasta sentirse seguro, donde no pudiera seguir escuchando las preguntas de Hungría ni los sollozos de Chibitalia.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto hablarle? ¿Y por qué siempre que lo veía se dibuja en su rostro el miedo que sentía ante su presencia? Empuño las manos, molesto, no sabía ni cómo tratarla ni como quitársela de la cabeza. Si tan solo Hungría no se hubiera aparecido.

— ¿Que haces aquí escondido? — pregunto con cierta severidad Austria. Lo miraba fijamente, como si quisiera entender el porqué se había sobresaltado de esa manera.

— No, nada — le dio la espalda —, solo estaba admirando el viejo tronco de este árbol.

Si, una excusa tonta, pero Austria fingió creerle, sinceramente no tenía tiempo para escuchar sobre los desamores de SIR y de esa pequeña niña distraída. Pero cruzó los brazos y agrego en tono ciertamente frio.

— Hay cosas muchos más importantes de lo que deberías preocuparte.

Y era cierto, su imperio estaba pasando por problemas complicados, Francia liderado por Napoleón estaban causándole daño y debilitando constantemente su poder. Y a pesar del nombre que tenia, que cualquiera que lo escuchara pensaría que se trataba de un imperio poderoso, no lo era. Era débil, lo sabía, pero aun así sabia que debía seguir luchando, aun cuando el final de su vida estaba cada día más cerca.

— Un beso — murmuro para sí mismo.

— ¿un beso? — preguntó Austria levantando levemente una ceja.

Se sonrojo, moviendo la cabeza negativamente, no se espera ser escuchado. Pero dentro de sí, con aquel fatídico final que se venía encima, solo deseaba un beso de aquella distraída niña. Sentir sus tibios labios, como un dulce néctar en el amargo miedo que sentía a la muerte. Sonrió levemente triste, como respuesta Austria coloco su mano cariñosamente sobre su sombrero. Aun siendo solo un niño, llevaba sobre si la agonía de un imperio, un fuerte peso para alguien de tan pequeña estatura.

Un suave viento revolvió los cabellos claros de SIR, haciendo mirar hacia el cielo azul, y detuvo su mirada en una pequeña flor que colgaba casi llegando a la copa de un árbol. La flor de color violeta se mecía suavemente, sin temor a que el fuerte viento pudiera romperla. Si lograba llegar a esa flor, se lo diría, no le diría que era una niña estúpida, no, le diría que le gustaba. El solo pensarlo sonrojo sus frías mejillas, el viento era frio, el invierno se acercaba, pero él lograría antes de irse llegar hasta esa flor.

Al otro día la nieve había cubierto casi todo el bosque, e incluso a la pequeña flor violeta, pero tenía fe que al llegar a la copa, protegida y escondida, la encontraría. Pero nadie le dijo que iba a resultar más difícil de lo que se lo propuso, además su cuerpo ya no era tan fuerte como antes, estaba débil, solo el deseo de un beso de aquella niña lo empujaba a seguir.

— ¿Que haces Sacro imperio romano? — hablo una temerosa vocecita.

Cuando vio a Chibitalia que lo miraba desde abajo, se cohibió tanto que se soltó y cayó del árbol directo a la nieve, teniendo tan mala suerte que se dio un cabezazo con la pobre niña que quedo tirada a su lado. El dolor fue intenso, y luego de dar salto y un par de improperios, no olvidaba que era un caballero y debía preocuparse de aquella niña. Pero ella de rodillas, con la cabeza en el piso, y sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas por el dolor, le pedía disculpas. ¿Por qué lo hacía si la culpa había sido de él?

— Fue... mi culpa... yo lo siento — musito SIR mirando hacia otro lado.

— Lo siento Sacro imperio — murmuro Chibitalia —, fui yo quien te distrajo.

— ¡No! yo soy el culpable — la miro fijamente, de tal forma que la niña por su mirada retrocedió de inmediato asustada. — ¡No huyas!, yo yo...

Luego fijándose en la ligera ropa que llevaba encima, solo su vestido y su delantal, la miro preocupado.

— ¿No tienes frio?

Respondió afirmativamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Entonces ¿por qué sales así afuera con la nieve?! — le reclamo de inmediato.

— Es que... — se excuso tiritando de frio o de susto ante la expresión de SIR —, me dijeron que estabas afuera y como hacia frio te vine a traer algo caliente para beber y también comida... y olvide ponerme un abrigo

Chibitalia Suspiro. En ese instante sintió algo tibio en su espalda, el pequeño Sacro imperio romano le había colocado su capa para que no siguiera sintiendo frio.

— Gracias... — musito suavemente.

— No vuelvas a salir así — le respondió sonrojado desviando la vista.

El ver la sonrisa de chibitalia le hizo sentirse extraño, feliz, de una manera que no se sentía desde hace mucho tiempo. Si, era una niña extraña, pero le gustaba, y era en esos momentos lo único que lo mantenía luchando contra su propia debilidad. Sonrió con una dulzura que sorprendió a la niña, quien respondió sonriendo nuevamente sintiendo el agradable aroma que envolvía la capa de SIR.


End file.
